Little Lady, you're playing with fire
by EmzF
Summary: —No estropees el momento, Scamander —Susurra Lily con una sonrisa pegando su frente a la del chico. Y Lorcan también sonríe, porque no, no tiene ninguna intención de arruinar aquello. Regalo para Rose Black Snape.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Little Lady, you're playing with fire.<strong>

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

Lorcan vuelve a fruncir el ceño mientras tira otra piedra, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza, contra la oscura superficie del lago, haciendo que rebote tres veces antes de hundirse definitivamente en sus profundidades.

Alarga su brazo para alcanzar otro guijarro y lo mantiene en su mano, girándolo sin sentido alguno entre sus dedos. Con un largo suspiro sitúa la piedra en la palma de su mano, y apretándolo en un puño lo lanza con fuerza al agua.

—Sé que estás ahí, Lilith —Dice sin volverse a verla.

Lily suelta un bufido mientras se coloca un mechón tras la oreja, cuenta cinco y sale de su escondite. Ha estado observando a Lorcan durante un buen rato, le ha estado viendo tirar piedras sistemáticamente, una tras otra, mientras frunce el ceño y murmura cosas que ella no alcanza a entender.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta parándose a su lado, de pié.

—Pensar —Contesta él alzándose de hombros mientras tira otro guijarro, que ésta vez rebota cuatro veces antes de hundirse—. Puedes sentarte, ¿sabes? No te morderé, ni nada por el estilo.

Ella suspira y se sienta a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial, siempre es mejor mantener las distancias con Lorcan.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso —Contesta mordazmente—. Las serpientes muerden, y son venenosas.

Lorcan ríe y apoya una mano sobre la fría hierba, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. Mira a Lily, le está retando, siempre lo hace, y eso le fascina.

—Y los gatitos arañan —Contesta él con una sonrisa burlona—. Y no me verás quejarme por eso. ¿O sí?

—Eres imposible, Scamander —Resopla la pelirroja arrancando un par de briznas de hierba del suelo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Vuelve a preguntar.

—Ya te he contestado antes —Dice él—. No sabía que te hubieses quedado sorda, Lilith.

—Y por si no te ha quedado claro, _Lorcan_ —Contesta ella con retintín—. No me trago tu respuesta.

El rubio sólo atina a encogerse de hombros y desviar su vista hacia el oscuro lago, donde unas pequeñas ondas han comenzado a aparecer en la superficie. Probablemente el calamar gigante tenga intención de hacer una salida nocturna.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada —Responde sentándose a su lado cruzando las piernas—. No me apetecía ver a nadie.

—Si eso es una indirecta para que me vaya —Dice Lorcan frunciendo el ceño pero aún así con una media sonrisa—. Déjame decirte, Lilith, que no pienso hacerlo.

—Tenía asumido que no lo ibas a hacer —Contesta ella—. Aún no me has contestado —Dice girando la cabeza para mirarle directamente.

Está sentado sobre el césped, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Su camisa —blanca, o intento de ello— está arremangada y Lily puede ver el principio de su tatuaje, ese que le mostró en su cita, el del Snorckack de asta arrugada, cuando le contó la historia de la muerte de su abuelo, cuando por unos minutos ella pudo ver al verdadero Lorcan, sin trampa ni cartón.

Y algo en su estómago se retuerce, no sabe exactamente el qué, ni mucho menos el por qué, pero de pronto se siente vulnerable, como una niña que no puede dormir sin su peluche preferido.

—Estaba con Lysander —Dice el chico mirándola de soslayo—. Pero ha llegado Roxanne y qué quieres que te diga, no es lo mío estar de sujeta velas.

—¿Estás celoso de tu hermano, Scamander? —Pregunta la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

—No, Lilith —Contesta él fijando su vista en la de la chica—. Nunca estaría celoso de Lysander.

De pronto el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más pesado, y Lily no lo entiende. El clima es frío, incluso lleva un jersey —ese de color azul oscuro que le hizo la abuela Weasley por las pasadas Navidades, con una _L_ gigante en el pecho— y un gorro que le tapa las orejas, pero que aún así deja escapar algunos mechones pelirrojos, y eso la exaspera. No entiende cómo, con el frío que hace, Lorcan está tan sólo con esa camisa manchada de verdín, que además, está arremangada. Debería estar congelado, tiritando, quizás muriendo de hipotermia —siempre ha sido una exagerada en cuanto a enfermedades se refiere— pero está ahí, mirándola impasible, con una serenidad en sus ojos grises que Lily no cree haber visto jamás, y eso la hace temblar, quizás de frío, quizás no, pero no quiere quedarse para averiguarlo.

—Pues no es lo que parece —Murmura poniéndose en pie, y tropezando por el camino.

No sabe qué es lo que la pasa. ¡Ella no es así! Ella no es de las chicas que se ponen nerviosas cuando Lorcan Scamander les habla, les mira o les sonríe. No, ella es Lily Potter, la que siempre rechaza las citas que le proponen, la que no acepta regalos de los chicos del castillo —ni de fuera de éste tampoco—, la que está un escalafón por encima que los demás, ella es simplemente Lily Luna Potter.

—Lilith —Lorcan ha ido tras ella—. ¿Ahora huyes? —Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor sois los valientes?

—Yo no huyo, Scamander —Contesta la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para encararle con la barbilla en alto, gesto propio de su tía Hermione.

—Es lo único que sabes hacer —Dice él acercándose un paso, haciendo que ella retroceda otro—. Así que no mientas, porque tú, pequeña Potter, siempre huyes.

—Cállate, Scamander —Sisea Lily entrecerrando los ojos—. Cállate.

—O si no, ¿Qué? —Dice él acercándose otro paso—. ¿Me pegarás? ¿Me insultarás? No, Lilith, ese no es tu estilo. Lo tuyo es salirte por la tangente, llevarnos a todos por el camino que tú quieres, ¿verdad?

Lily le mira, y entonces lo sabe, sabe que Lorcan estaba enfadado. Lo sabe porque sus ojos grises se han oscurecido—y no, no porque el sol se haya puesto hace rato— hasta convertirse en una superficie plomiza sin ese brillo que siempre les caracteriza. Lo sabe porque no está sonriendo, y Lorcan siempre sonríe. Lo sabe porque frunce el ceño de una manera especial, no de la manera que lo hace cuando está concentrado, leyendo o repasando sus tácticas de quidditch, no, si no de una manera deferente, y Lily sabe que eso no es bueno. Y lo sabe porque lo sabe.

—Yo no… —Comienza, colocándose mejor un mechón de pelo bajo aquel dichoso gorro de lana.

—Tú sí, Lily —Dice él. Y ella no puede evitar estremecerse al comprobar que la ha llamado Lily y no Lilith—. Lo que aún no sé es el por qué.

—No sigas por ese camino —Dice ella entornando sus gatunos ojos—. No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

—Oh, claro que sí —Ríe él. Es una risa jocosa, sarcástica, casi violenta. Y Lorcan nunca ríe así. Él siempre es alegre, optimista, y ese cambio asusta a la chica—. Claro que lo sé.

—No… —Dice Lily mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. De pronto toda su fortaleza ha desaparecido, y ni si quiera sabe por qué.

Da otro paso hacia atrás, intentando poner la mayor distancia de por medio posible, el aroma —porque está segura que no es un perfume de esos barato que ha visto anunciado alguna que otra vez en el que el chico está rodeado de mujeres— de Lorcan la está mareando, huele condenadamente bien. Choca contra algo en su espalda, y sin girar la cabeza tantea con las manos. Está atrapada entre lo que puede suponer que es, un árbol, y Lorcan Scamander.

—No sé que más pruebas quieres, Lily —Susurra él, aún a un par de pasos de distancia—. Dime qué más necesitas y lo haré.

Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ni si quiera debería estar allí, ya es de noche cerrada, y como Filch los pille tendrán más que una buena bronca por parte de McGonagall.

—No necesito ninguna prueba, Scamander —Dice ella clavando su mirada en los grises ojos de Lorcan, que refulgen en la oscuridad—. Ya tuviste tu cita, ¿qué más quieres?

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero, Potter —Contesta él avanzando y poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza pelirroja de Lily.

Y a Lily todo empieza a darle vueltas, quizás, y sólo quizás, se sienta un poco atraída por Lorcan Scamander.

—Y yo ya te dije que no soy chica de bombones ni flores —Dice ella haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas mientras frunce el ceño—. Ni mucho menos de paseítos por Hogsmeade tomados de la mano.

Lorcan esboza una media sonrisa y lleva una mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja, que involuntariamente se estremece mientras cierra los ojos. Aquel simple contacto despierta más sensaciones en ella misma que el beso que compartieron en la cocina de La Madriguera, apenas tres meses atrás.

—Lo sé —Susurra él—. Y me gustas por eso.

Y lentamente se abalanza sobre sus labios, no es un beso como el último —y único— que han compartido. No. Éste es tan sólo un simple roce de labios, una pequeña caricia que hace suspirar a Lily como jamás creyó hacerlo.

—No —Musita ella separándose—. No —Vuelve a repetir. Tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Por qué, Lilith? —Pregunta Lorcan frunciendo el ceño mientras la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no?

Lily con suavidad —nada propia en ella—retira la mano que el chico tiene posada en su mentón. Tiene, debe, necesita salir de ahí, si no no sabe qué locura terminará haciendo, pero está segura que a la larga será perjudicial para ella.

Cuando Lorcan quiere darse cuenta la chica ya se ha escabullido de entre sus brazos y camina en dirección al castillo con paso ligero, sin siquiera dirigir la vista atrás. El rubio se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo y suelta un enorme bufido antes de dar el primer paso. En dos grandes zancadas ya ha llegado hasta ella.

La agarra por la muñeca, asegurándose de no hacerle daño, y Lily no puede evitar preguntarse cómo puede tener la piel tan cálida incluso con el frío que hace en aquellos momentos.

—¿Por qué no? —Vuelve a preguntar a su espalda, aún sin soltarla.

Lily inspira hondo antes de contestar. Al parecer la antigua Lily Potter ha quedado relegada a una profunda esquina en el baúl que está en su habitación, en la torre Gryffindor. Ni ella misma se reconoce.

—Porque no —Contesta soltando su muñeca bruscamente y encarándolo.

Lorcan tan sólo esboza una media sonrisa. Lily Potter nunca da su brazo a torcer.

—Eres muy mala dando respuestas —Dice él, burlón—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Eres jodidamente insoportable —Contesta ella apretando las mandíbulas—. ¿Lo sabías?

Y él no puede hacer otra cosa que ensanchar su sonrisa y acercarse a ella, cual serpiente que repta.

—Lo sé —Murmura él llevando una mano a la cabeza de Lily y deshaciéndose del gorro de lana que ella lleva puesto—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me gusta tu pelo? —Dice dejándolo caer sobre la hierba.

—Es marca Weasley —Responde ella con una mueca de fastidio. Siempre ha envidiado a su prima Victoire y su pelo rubio.

—Es marca Lily —Dice cogiendo un mechón pelirrojo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Scamander… —Musita la chica, y Lorcan puede escuchar un deje de angustia en su voz—. No lo hagas.

—Dime por qué —Pide. Está serio, y Lily no sabe si con ese Dime por qué le está exigiendo, pidiendo, suplicando. Las cosas con Lorcan se han salido de control y ya no sabe qué hacer para remediarlo—. Dime por qué y te dejaré en paz, lo juro.

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones —Contesta ella con voz helada, desviando la mirada, mientras intenta por todos los medios mantenerse impasible ante el rubio, que sigue jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

—Cuando me rechazas de ésta manera, Lilith —Dice él, pausadamente—. Creo que sí debes hacerlo.

La chica inspira hondo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente cuenta hasta tres.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Con un manotazo aparta la mano de Lorcan que aún sostiene su pelo y echa a correr hacia el castillo. Ella no es de las que huye, ella es una Gryffindor, ella es valiente, pero en esos momentos tan sólo quiere esconderse, quiere desaparecer. La Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre parece una opción demasiado tentadora.

—No te volverás a escapar, Potter —Dice Lorcan en su oído.

Quizás ha sido una mala idea eso de echar a correr, el chico es mucho más rápido —además de más alto y más mayor— que ella, y en esos momentos la tiene bien sujeta de la cintura, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escapatoria mientras se sitúa a su espalda. Ante el contacto con sus cálidas manos, Lily, bajo ese horrendo y casero jersey, se estremece.

—Déjame, Lorcan —Musita mirando hacia la nada—. En serio, déjame.

—¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? —Dice él.

—Porque ya no puedo más —Contesta ella con la voz quebrada—. No con ésto.

—¿Qué…?

—Has ganado —Susurra dándose la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él—. Ésto es lo que querías, ¿no? Pues ya lo tienes. Has ganado —Dice mirándole, y Lorcan se da cuenta que tiene los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo? —Dice él en el mismo tono, y está seguro que si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí no les hubiese escuchado, están hablando entre susurros—. Dímelo, Lilith.

—Me tienes a mí —Contesta ella desviando la mirada—. Es lo que querías, lo que llevabas persiguiendo tanto tiempo, pues felicidades, Scamander, lo has conseguido; has conseguido que me vuelva loca por ti —Dice ella y Lorcan puede ver como un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos gatunos, jamás la ha visto llorar. Es algo absolutamente desolador—. Pues ya lo tienes, ya puedes ir a tu sala común a decir que Lily Potter está perdidamente colgada por ti. ¿Satisfecho?

Lorcan da un paso hacia ella y coloca su mano izquierda en la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja mientras con la derecha empieza a limpiar las furtivas lágrimas que se han escapado sin permiso alguno de los ojos de la chica. La siente temblar entre sus brazos, y eso le da una extraña sensación de satisfacción, saber que él es el que provoca aquello le hace sentirse infinitamente superior al resto de chicos del colegio.

—No —Murmura—. Lo cierto es que esto no me satisface en lo más mínimo —Y acto seguido se inclina, porque sí, es bastante más alto que ella, para besarla de nuevo.

—No juegues conmigo —Dice Lily poniendo sus blancas manos sobre el pecho del chico, cuando la boca de éste está justo sobre sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos—. Por favor —Susurra.

—Yo nunca haría eso, Lilith —Murmura él antes de intentar besarla de nuevo, y ésta vez ella no pone la más mínima resistencia.

La besa, la besa como nunca la ha besado, la besa como nunca se ha imaginado besar a nadie. Porque en esos momentos todo parece muy lejano, tan sólo existen ellos dos, dos y ese beso que les lleva al delirio.

—Lilith —Dice él separándose dolorosamente de ella—. No estoy jugando contigo, todo lo que te he dicho a lo largo de este tiempo es verd…

Pero no puede seguir con su discurso —no es que lo tuviese ensayado, ni mucho menos— porque los labios de la chica han impactado contra los suyos en un beso para nada esperado.

—No estropees el momento, Scamander —Susurra Lily con una sonrisa pegando su frente a la del chico.

Y Lorcan también sonríe, porque no, no tiene ninguna intención de arruinar aquello.

* * *

><p>Lo primero, aclaraciones.<p>

Este es un fic de "Fics a la carta" en el foro The Ruins, que había pedido Rose Black Snape, y yo me ofrecí a contestar su petición, por lo que aquí está. Se trataba de una historia Lorcan/Lily Luna basada en el fic Rojo&Negro. Lorcan un Slytherin, Lily una Gruffindor, él la persigue, ella nunca acepta citas.

Espero que os haya gustado, pero sobretodo a ti, Rose, espero que te haya gustado.

¡Un beso!


End file.
